


Cut to the Feeling

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Series: First Kiss Week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Also there's a baby, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Dreams, FKW, M/M, Smut, Songfic, buck helps chris with long division, i'm too tired for tags, no beta we die like men, prompt: soft & slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: I had a dream, or was it real?We crossed the line and it was onWe crossed the line, it was on this time.Buck wakes up to the realization that he had a rather domesticated and sensual dream about his best friend and struggles to face Eddie throughout the day.Inspired byCut to the Feelingby Carly Rae Jepsen(a bop)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: First Kiss Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765291
Comments: 13
Kudos: 363





	Cut to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was listening to the Amazon Pride Playlist and came up with this idea for soft and slow. As with all foreplay, one must work up to it, so enjoy six thousand-ish words of fluff and smut.

Buck stirs awake in the morning light, clinging to his pillows, and he can’t quite remember what he had been dreaming, but he feels a sense of loss when he wakes up. His apartment is quiet, and when he throws his feet over the side of his bed to stand and use the bathroom, he can hear the pads of his feet hit the floor.

In the bathroom, he scrolls through his phone as he absently goes through his routine, and when he sees a photo of Eddie and Christopher eating the overnight oats he’d left them, he is struck by something familiar. He gets a snapshot of his dream from the night before, only a moment, but it’s Eddie smiling. He’s a few years older, with smile lines around his eyes and grays coming in around his ears, but it’s the look in his eyes that catches Buck off guard. And _the feeling_ he had is something he can’t explain, but his heart is pinching at the loss of it.

He finishes getting ready, batting back and forth between trying to remember more of the dream and trying to avoid thinking about it entirely. He keeps finding himself staring into space, his hands still, completely distracted from going through his usual routines before work.

He’s a few minutes late, and Bobby give him a token lecture about timeliness, but he’s still too distracted to pay it much mind. He heads to the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table. He’s the first one there at least.

Buck hears the rumble of feet coming up the stairs, and then Chim and Hen are there, and behind them is Eddie, who seems to have been running late himself, the ends of his hair still wet from the shower. Buck receives another unwelcome snapshot from his dream, Eddie warm and damp against him, in Eddie’s bedroom, with Buck’s fingers softly raking through his hair.

He nearly chokes on a mouthful of organic blueberry clusters, and Eddie sits down across from him, calling out to Hen as she rummages in the fridge, “Might want to get ready Hen, our friend Buck might need a second emergency tracheotomy.”

With Abby’s recent reappearance, the team had been talking more about some of what they’d gone through, and now Eddie would not let him live down the fact he’d choked on a piece of bread badly enough that he’d required hospitalization.

He tries to laugh, but now the image of Eddie in bed is resting at the forefront of his thoughts, and he finds himself unable to look at the real version in front of him without blushing, so instead he stares intently into his bowl of cereal.

Hen sits down now with her oatmeal, and her brow is furrowed in concern that Buck refuses to look up from his glorified granola, so Buck tries to come up with something to distract himself.

“Chim, can you hand me the newspaper?” he asks, and three heads turn to look at him, three thought bubbles appearing above their heads as they compete to respond with the best commentary, but instead, Buck stands and gets it himself. “Yeah, yeah, I _can_ read. I _do_ know current events. And I _know_ baseball isn’t in season. I just want to read the paper okay?”

None of them seems convinced, but they’ve been friends long enough that they respect that Buck is obviously not in the mood. Sure enough, he reads the newspaper cover to cover as they amble around the lounge, and is mostly successful at distracting himself, until Eddie offers to do his dishes, grabbing his bowl. Buck reaches out to hand him his spoon and their fingers graze. Eddie is unfazed, but Buck remembers the feeling of Eddie’s lips kissing his palm, which had never happened, but still leaves an ache in his chest.

“I’ll be in the gym,” he tells them abruptly, and he hopes that Eddie doesn’t follow him, because he needs just a moment to get his feelings under control. What sort of game was his subconscious playing with him? He’d never thought of Eddie like that before, so why was he suddenly having lovestruck dreams about him?

It’s not that he hadn’t…considered it. Of course he had. People were constantly making comments about their relationship, and Buck never took them very seriously. After all, he and Eddie knew they were best friends, and they didn’t have to prove what they were or weren’t to anyone else.

But then occasionally Christopher would convince them to watch a movie together, and Buck and Eddie would sit with him sandwiched between them, arms swung over the back of the couch, and Buck would wonder, absently, if this is what it felt like to be a family. He would inevitably catch himself, realize how ridiculous that was, and put some distance between his body and theirs’, trying to remind himself that they weren’t his.

And yet, his brain must have captured the essence of those moments and filed them away, waiting until Buck was tired, too weak to fight back. Waiting until he was most susceptible to plant the idea of this in his head.

Sure enough, his workout had inspired Eddie to follow him, because of course it had. They were nearly inseparable, so why wouldn’t Eddie join him in the gym? He crosses the floor, but seems to sense that Buck isn’t ready to talk yet, so he wraps his fists and started taking some energy out on the punching bag. He grunts with each hit, and once again, Buck chokes on the flash of a moment behind his eyes, just barely able to rack the barbell before dropping it.

 _Oh my god_ , he realizes, mortified. _It was **that** kind of dream_.

He must be breathing heavy, because Eddie comes over to him now, concerned, and Buck can’t look at him, because he’s piecing together the part of the dream where Eddie hovers over him, his hair hanging in his face, as he thrusts inside him. He tries to pause it, shut it down, but then Eddie puts his hand on his bicep and a sound escapes his throat.

Eddie removes his hand, lets it hover just above him, and Buck manages to reel himself back in, though he doesn’t know how to explain this to Eddie. He’s still obviously concerned, and _fuck_ his hair is in his face _again_ , and Buck can tell he’s checking him over silently to see what might be physically wrong with him. It’s a good thing he can’t read minds.

“I just need water,” Buck lies, and Eddie crosses the gym to his own water bottle before passing it to him. Buck takes a long drink, tries to use the time to come up with a better excuse but finding none. “Thanks.”

Eddie doesn’t seem satisfied, “Maybe you should go lie down until we get a call?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” he admits, not because he is tired or feeling unwell, but because it’s the middle of the day and it is probably the one place nobody will bother him.

He heads toward his bunk and folds himself into it without turning the lights on. Rather than try to sleep, he tries to remember the rest of the dream, done with these snippets that keep showing up when it’s least convenient. It would be just like him to drop a gurney because Eddie touched him _in his imagination_.

It still only comes in fragments, but he knows that it’s morning, they’re in Eddie’s room, and some time has passed because Eddie looks a fraction older. He remembers the warmth of Eddie’s skin, his hair still damp, and he thinks that maybe he’s freshly showered too? The pads of Eddie’s fingertips press against his lips, and then he replaces them with his own, his fingers moving against Buck’s ribs until he fits against him, and he’s shifting Buck onto his back, plying his arms above his head and tucking his mouth against the side of his throat.

In real time, Buck has to shift awkwardly to cover himself in case someone comes in, because his dream seems to be playing out like a porno and his body reacts the way it normally would to that sort of thing.

There’s a skip in the dream, flashing forward, but now Eddie is thrusting into him, his fingers coiled against Eddie’s hips, and it’s not just that it feels good, it feels _incredible_ actually, but it feels safe. It feels like home.

“Buck?” he hears Eddie say behind him, and he realizes a moment too late that at some point he’d started fondling himself over his pants, and if he moves, even though he’s facing away from the door, it will be pretty obvious what he was up to. “Are you feeling any better?”

Of course, he’s breathing heavy again, so the answer as far as Eddie is concerned is _no_ , which means that he’s approaching him with concern. Buck isn’t sure where to go, because if he moves his hand, his hard-on will be out there on display, but if he doesn’t move, he’ll give himself away anyway. He chooses at the last moment to drag the covers over him, which may tell Eddie everything he needs to know, but at least he won’t _see_ anything.

Eddie comes over, reaching for his forehead to see if he’s warm, which _of course he is_ , because the timing of his interruption means that Buck is flashing between the concern on Eddie’s face now and the desire on that same face in his dream.

“You’re sweating a lot,” Eddie observes, and he tugs at the blanket but Buck grabs for it, holding it in place. His face must look panicked because Eddie starts to piece it together. “Oh my god Buck, has it really been that long? You need to get off at work?”

“I’m going through some stuff okay?” Buck tells him, his voice high, and thank god Eddie is his best friend because he just rolls his eyes and pats his thigh through the blanket.

“Well I’ll give you five minutes,” Eddie says, magnanimously. “I’ll even watch the door. But Bobby wants you and I to wash the ladder truck, so hurry it up.”

Buck glares, and he wants to prove Eddie’s benevolence wrong by following him out, but now it’s not his dream that’s distracting him, but the idea of Eddie inevitably getting wet and sweaty washing the ladder truck, and there’s a guilt to fantasizing _consciously_ about his best friend, but he’s so anxious, so on edge, that he gives in to his urges and finishes himself, hopes that will alleviate his feelings, before washing up and joining Eddie in the truck bay.

* * *

Later they’re on the scene of a car accident, and Buck is helping pull a woman out of the driver’s seat of a car in a head on collision. She has some broken ribs and a concussion, but she won’t stay still until she knows that her children in the back seat are safe.

Buck lets Chim take over for him, and he goes into the back seat where a three-year old boy looks confused and about to cry. On the other side of the car, Eddie is pulling a car seat with an infant out, and seems to be looking her over for injuries, but the car seat hadn’t been disturbed so Buck isn’t worried.

“Hey bud, I’m Bucky. What’s your name?” he asks as he unbuckles the toddler.

He’s silent and shy, but his mom calls out, “Archer, his name is Archer. And her name is Delilah.”

“Hey Archer, I’m a firefighter. Will you come see my fire truck with me?” he checks his neck and body for any sign of injury and finds none, so he waits until he gets a soft little nod and takes him out of the seat. “Mommy is going to be just fine. My friends just have to help her out of the car.”

He joins Eddie beside the pump truck, and he’s taken the baby out of her carrier, holding her in the crook of his arm as he checks over her little limbs. Buck is struck by how comfortable he looks holding a baby, and what seeing it does to him.

“Archer, what’s your little sister’s name?” Buck asks, and Archer seems to think about it for a moment, before he answers, reaching for the baby.

Eddie lifts her so her brother can reach her, and the baby giggles as a chubby finger touches her nose, “Baby sister! DiDi!”

Bobby comes over to them, motioning to the mom being loaded into an ambulance, “We’re gonna follow with the kids so there’s more room in the ambulance. I called the husband; he’ll meet us there.”

“Did you hear that Archer? You’re gonna get to ride in a fire truck!” Buck says, as he nestles him against his hip and climbs into the truck. He secures him with the seatbelt, and then turns to find Eddie behind him. He lifts Delilah in the air so Buck can take her, and Buck tries to remain professional, but _god_ does he love babies.

Eddie smirks because he knows this, and he watches as Buck pulls her into his chest, letting her weight settle against him. When he climbs into the truck, he doesn’t take her back, just starts rapid-firing questions at Archer to keep him distracted, and Buck keeps catching Eddie watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Buck let’s Delilah grab onto his fingers, her little gums gnawing on his knuckle, and it seems to soothe her into slumber. It had been a pretty exciting day in her short life and she deserves the rest. Eddie is watching the baby now, his face nostalgic.

“I wasn’t around much when Chris was a baby,” Eddie explains, and he’s handed Archer a blown-up rubber glove to distract him. “Maybe with the next one I will be. That is if there ever is a next one.”

“There will be,” Buck says, and his heart fills with contentment, realizing that along the way he has committed himself to the idea of the next one being his, being _theirs’_. Eddie reaches out to take Delilah’s tiny hand into his large one, and Buck finds that he can’t even feel self-conscious that he has planned a future with a man who is unaware. Instead he allows himself to daydream.

* * *

After a long day, Buck is ready to go home. Selfishly, he wants to return to his bed in the hopes that his dream has a second act, but Eddie finds him in the locker room and changes his plans.

“So, do you want to order pizza, or should I stop for something on the way?” he asks, and Buck starts to try and piece together what he’s talking about. Eddie must see the confusion on his face. “Hen’s taking Chris to the movies so we can put together his new bunkbed. You said you’d help me assemble it?”

Buck suddenly remember the conversation from a few days before, remembers Eddie showing him pictures on his phone of a bunk bed with drawers that also function as stairs.

“He’s been asking for a bunk bed for sleepovers,” Eddie had explained. “Leave it to my son to be Mr. Popular.”

The drawers looked sort of complicated, and Buck had nothing better to do, so he had offered his assistance, but hadn’t exactly put it in his calendar. After the events of the day he was unsure of spending the whole night with the unknowing object of his desire, and his face must show it because Eddie starts to make excuses.

“But if you’re still not feeling well, I can try and do it myself. Or maybe Chim is free?”

They both knew Chim was never free, not unless Maddie was at work. Buck knows how hard it will be to work alongside him in the enclosed space of Christopher’s bedroom, but he also knows that Eddie is still best friend and is depending on his help.

“No, I’m coming,” he relents. “I just forgot about it. I don’t have a change of clothes. Should I stop at home, or can I borrow some of yours?”

“I think I just did some of your laundry actually,” Eddie says, his face betraying his amusement at the way Buck’s things had begun to appear around his house. “If that works for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at your house. Do you want me to stop for food?” he asks, trying to find a way to create some separation so he can simultaneously recover from today and prepare for tonight.

Eddie shakes his head, and they walk toward their cars, “I’ll stop. You get over there so you can have some time with Chris. He’s been asking for you.”

Buck softens at the idea of seeing Christopher, and he agrees to go ahead and relieve Carla. When he gets to the house, Carla is at the table with Chris doing his homework, so Buck puts a hand on her shoulder, tagging her out, before hugging her and taking his place next to Christopher.

“Dad said I have to have all my homework finished before I can go to the movie, but division is hard,” Chris says, and his usual sunshine is dimmed with frustration. He erases the last problem furiously.

“Come here bud,” he says, and he writes out the problem for him on a different sheet. He shows him how to do it, then covers it so he can’t peek, and then row by row he lets Chris see that their answers line up. “See, you’re great at this.”

“Only because you helped,” Chris says, and he puts his finished worksheet in a folder, then shoves it in his backpack. Buck clears the rest of the table so Eddie can just drop the takeout bags when he arrives. “Thanks for helping me Buck.”

“Always little man,” he says, and he takes a trip to the refrigerator to grab some water for dinner. He’s been trying to convince Eddie to drink more of it, so he cuts up fruit and drops it in to infuse the water. When he returns, Chris looks serious, his eyes focused on the table. He slides a glass of water across the table to him, and Chris sighs, folding it into his hands, which concerns him even more. “What’s up bud?”

“Buck, do you want to have kids?” he asks, and he knows how smart Chris is, so the question doesn’t surprise him as much as it should.

Buck shrugs, “Of course I want to have kids Chris. But I see how hard your dad works to raise you, and I don’t think I’m grown up enough yet. I’m much better at being the cool guy that helps you with your homework and doesn’t make you clean your room. Why do you ask?”

Chris hesitates, and he leans closer to Buck, so Buck reaches toward him, pulling him onto his lap, “When you have kids you won’t be able to spend as much time with me. You’ll have to spend time with your kids.”

It’s an observation Buck hadn’t been expecting, and it squeezes his heart in his chest. Chris looks distraught at the idea that one day Buck will disappear from his life like everyone else, and Buck can’t let that happen.

“Christopher Diaz,” Buck says seriously, and he forces Chris to look him in the eyes. “No matter what, I will always make time for you. I promise.”

He knows exactly the place this is coming from, because there’s a place like that in his own chest, an emptiness for all the people who decided he wasn’t worth it, that he wasn’t enough. And he will never let Christopher feel that way. Not _his_ kid.

He pulls him tight to his chest, laughing into Christopher’s complaints that he’s being crushed, and it’s about that time that Eddie walks in the door with two white paper sacks filled with hamburgers and fries.

“Honey, I’m home!” he teases, and Buck looks up from Chris’s face into Eddie’s and he just feels… _whole_. He may not have the laugh lines or the gray hairs, but the man standing in front of him is still the man of his dreams.

Eddie distributes the food, and Buck can’t help himself, he just stares. He knows Eddie won’t call him out on it in front of Christopher, so all he can do is glance at Buck with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand why Buck can’t take his eyes off of him.

Chris tells Eddie about his day, and Eddie thanks Buck for handling the division because math isn’t his strong suit, and before long the doorbell rings and it’s Hen, ready to collect Christopher for the evening. He seems a little sad to be leaving them, but he’s revived when Hen promises him popcorn and superheroes.

When the door closes, Eddie returns to the table and starts collecting the trash, but Buck reaches out, placing his fingers over Eddie’s wrist to stop him, and nods for him to sit down at the table.

“Can we talk?” he asks, and Eddie slides into the chair next to him.

He crosses his arms knowingly, “Is this about earlier? I knew you were acting weird, but I figured you’d tell me when you felt like it.”

“I want to,” Buck admits. “But it’s embarrassing, so you I really need you to go easy on me okay?”

Eddie smirks, because he knows that he usually gives Buck a hard time, but it’s soft at the edges and he nods. Buck opens his mouth, trying to get the words out, but he can’t. He needs some momentum, so he stands, and Eddie moves to stand with him, but he raises a hand and he backs off.

“I had this dream last night, and you were in it,” Buck says, trying to get out at least the core of what he has to say, hoping that an explanation falls in around it. “And it’s had me messed up, like the whole day.”

“What did I do?” Eddie asks, curious. “Nothing bad, I hope?”

“No, you didn’t do anything really,” Buck amends. “You just _were_.”

Immediately, Buck realizes that his description doesn’t clarify anything, which must be frustrating for him, but Eddie just sits there, waiting for him to say more, letting him gather what he has to say. Rather than continue down this abstract path, he jumps to the point.

“Eds, what’s the reason we’ve never dated?” he asks, and Eddie doesn’t look as stunned as he’d expected. “I mean, I’m doing homework with your kid and you’re doing my laundry. What is it that keeps us from taking that further?”

“So it was that kind of dream, huh?” Eddies smiles, and he doesn’t tease Buck, just settles in for what he realizes will be an important conversation. “I don’t know Buck. I figured that if we were both interested in that it would have happened by now. Usually, when somebody jokes about us being a couple, we just let it roll off our backs, so I figured it wasn’t something we were looking for.”

Buck starts to feel the emphasis in Eddie’s collective phrasing, and realizes that when Eddie says “we” he very much means that _he_ did not believe that _Buck_ was interested, or that _Buck_ wasn’t looking for more.

“Can I tell you what happened in the dream?” Buck asks, and finally brings himself back around to the table, leaning his tailbone against the tabletop in front of Eddie, facing him. “That way I don’t feel like I’m the only one carrying the weight of it.”

“Of course, if you think it will help,” Eddie says, and he leans back in his chair, watching Buck’s face as he pauses long enough to gain some courage.

“So, from what I gathered,” Buck starts, swallowing hard. “It’s few years down the road, because you have a few grays and some laugh lines,” and he amends quickly, “still very good looking, might I add. We’re in your bed, and we’re both freshly showered. The sun’s coming in through the curtains, and you’re smiling at me.”

Eddie looks so serious that he must look away, or he won’t be able to continue. Instead he looks at his hands, twisting them in his lap.

“Then we’re kissing,” he pauses, afraid to go on, but Eddie reaches out, puts a hand on his knee to encourage him. Now he’s watching Eddie’s hand, thumbing over his kneecap. “And you end up on top of me. You’re holding my arms above my head,” he absently strokes his wrists, “and you’re kissing my neck. Then you’re…inside me,” he stops to see if Eddie looks disgusted, but he doesn’t. Instead something darkens his irises, his fingers tightening their hold. “And it was so _good_ , so _safe_ …and then I woke up.

“I’ve been getting pieces of it all day, which is why I’ve been avoiding you. I couldn’t look at you after…” his sentence drifts off, and he’s not sure if he knows how to finish it.

“So that’s what you were thinking about, when I found you in the bunk room?” Eddie asks, his voice almost a whisper. The air between them stills as realization sets in.

“At first,” Buck admits, “But then you told me we needed to wash the trucks and all I could see was you in that tight shirt, sweaty and wet with suds and it…well let’s just say it took care of business.”

Eddie rises, using Buck’s knee to pick himself up out of the chair, and he’s leaning forward. As much as he hates himself for doing it, Buck puts a hand out to stop his progression. Eddie stops in mid-air.

“The thing is Eddie, I’m not interested in dating you,” Buck says, and Eddie’s face falls, taking a step back. “No, _Jesus_ , Eddie, that’s not what I meant. Are you telling me that after years of _this_ , you really want to go out to some restaurant and eat expensive food, just for me to drop you off at your door and go home? You want to come up with babysitters so we can go see a movie and spend the whole time wishing Christopher was with us? Because that’s not what I want.

“Eddie, I want to wake up in your bed. I want to do homework with your kid, hell I want him to be _my_ kid,” Buck admits, and he’s afraid Eddie’s defenses will go up, but they don’t. Instead he visibly softens. “I want to skip to the part where we grow old together, because I don’t have a doubt in my mind that we will. I don’t want to date you Eddie. I’m in love with you, and I just want to skip to the part where I get to be yours.”

Cautiously this time, Eddie steps forward, and he reaches out tentatively, his fingertips each touching Buck’s jawbone in turn, before his thumb finds the cleft of Buck’s chin. Buck watches him as his eyes trail across all the places his fingers touch. He tilts Buck’s face up by his chin, leaning in-between his legs, but pauses a moment, waiting for Buck to consent.

“Eddie,” he murmurs, desperately, feeling Eddie’s breath ghosting across his lips. “If we do this, there’s no going back for me. If you kiss me, I swear I’ll be the last person you ever kiss. I need you to be sure, before you—"

Eddie’s fingers curl against his face as their lips meet, interrupting Buck and affirming his feelings with the press of his lips. Buck sighs into him, opening his mouth and allowing him access. His arms bracket Eddie’s hips as Eddie backs him against the table, and Buck realizes that Eddie is already _hard_ for him. This may be the first time they’ve kissed, but they’ve had years of foreplay and Eddie’s urgency tells Buck that he doesn’t want to waste any more time eluding the inevitable.

Buck pulls away, lifts his chin to swallow some air, but then Eddie’s lips busy themselves on his neck, mouthing at his pulse point, and Buck gasps as he moves to lap at his Adam’s apple. Eddie grins against his throat, and all Buck can feel is the sharp edge of his teeth scraping against the hollow of his throat.

“Christopher,” Buck stutters out, and they should make it their safe word because it is the one thing that makes Eddie pull back, as blissed out and charged as he looks. “He’s supposed to be home in like two hours. We can’t.”

He knows they could finish in a matter of minutes if they rushed, but he wants their first time to be slow and endless, and they can’t do that within the runtime of a Hollywood action movie.

Eddie _growls_ in frustration, and Buck feels a jolt race down his spine and straight to his dick, which perks up with notice. Eddie certainly isn’t making the high road an easy one. He’s _vibrating_ , unsettled and uninhibited. Eddie sighs, then pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing before tethering himself to Buck with an arm around his waist.

“Hen?” He asks, his voice shaky. “No, everything’s fine. How’s Chris? Sorry, I know the movie is about to start but I have a favor to ask. _We_ have a favor to ask. Basically, can you just cash in every favor you have ever owed Buck and me and keep Christopher overnight? Yeah? Shhh, Hen would you quiet down, it’s not that big a…okay fine it’s a big deal, but can you just answer me please? Thank you, Hen! Thank—Henrietta. Please.”

“So, Hen knows,” Eddie answers the question in Buck’s expression when he hangs up the phone, as if Buck couldn't tell from the volume of the receiver. “She wanted me to tell you that it’s about damn time. And I’ve also been directed to _dick you down right_ —her words.”

“Well, I for one, second her on that point” Buck declares, lifting himself up onto the tabletop and swinging his legs wide, using his heels to drag Eddie against him. This time he has no reservations, his hands in Eddie’s hair, nipping at his lips as they kiss. Eddie presses into him, using his fists to stabilize himself against the table, and soon Buck is almost flat on his back, his arms wrapped under Eddie’s arms, clinging to his shoulders to stay upright. If they don’t move toward the bedroom soon, the next family dinner on this table is going to be pretty mortifying.

He tries to nudge Eddie with his hips, to direct him to move off the table, but Eddie just grinds down into him, taking his bottom lip in his teeth and releasing it with a _pop_. He manages to get a few words in before Eddie’s mouth is on his again, and Eddie shifts until Buck can regain his footing, but his hands are searching for something to grab hold of. He finds the fabric of Buck’s shirt, and tugs at it until Buck helps him get it over his head.

They’ve made it as far as the living room wall, but now Eddie is distracted by the expanse of tanned chest in front of him, tangling his fingers in blond curls as he traces the tattoo on Buck’s breast. He kisses a trail across Buck’s collarbone, simultaneously rolling Buck’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Buck feels exposed, at a disadvantage. He pushes Eddie backward, puts himself just out of Eddie’s reach, and directs him to take off his own shirt.

Eddie smirks, dragging the hem of his shirt up just enough to watch Buck’s eyes fixate on his abs, “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?”

Buck waits just long enough for him to finish removing his shirt, then manhandles him to the opposite wall. His nails drag across Eddie’s abdomen, and he lowers himself onto his knees in the hallway. He’s kissing a line from Eddie’s pecs, across his eight-pack, until he mouths at the narrowing of his pelvis, struggling to undo the buckle of Eddie’s belt as Eddie’s fingers curl at the base of his skull.

Finally, he’s successful, and bless Eddie’s ass because he has to tug his pants free from where they’re caught before he drags his briefs down, freeing his erection. Buck doesn’t hesitate before sliding his lips along the length, then tonguing at the slit. Eddie crumbles into him, before leaning into the wall for support. Buck reaches up, holding his palm against Eddie’s pulse point as he goes down on him, feeling his heartbeat racing under his fingers.

Eddie starts to slide down the wall, and he seems to reconsider letting Buck finish him. Instead he drags Buck up by his outstretched arm, tasting himself against Buck’s lips as he drags him by his belt to the bedroom. His fingers deftly undo the buckle and he’s slipping his hands past Buck's waistband to squeeze his ass, pressing into him, letting Buck feel how hard he is for him, before using his forearms to shrug his pants off of his body.

Buck steps out of them just in time for Eddie to shove him forward onto the bed, and Eddie must be blinded by want because they both know Buck hasn’t prepared for this. Regardless, Eddie is kneeling beside his bed, as if in prayer, but the only deity he worships is Buck. Buck falls onto his elbows as he feels Eddie’s thumbs press against the cleave of his ass, spreading him so he can prepare him, which Buck expects, but also to press his tongue flat to Buck’s entrance, which is more surprising, and elicits a gasp.

Buck arcs into the feeling, and he hears Eddie open his bedside drawer, rifling around it for a moment before hearing the wet sound of Eddie pouring lube into his hand. His fingers are slippery as he spreads Buck, intermittently probing his entrance with his tongue experimentally before replacing it with his fingers again.

Buck fingers are fisted in the sheets, his toes curling, and he doesn’t know when he started begging, but Eddie ignores him, deliberately taking his time.

“Lie back,” Eddie directs him, and Buck obeys, readjusts until he is lying against the pillow and helpfully spreading his legs. Eddie crawls onto the bed on his knees, until his thighs are flush against Buck's. He stops to put on a condom, then generously applies lube to himself. He leans into Buck, but he doesn’t thrust into him, not yet. Instead he entices him with gentle caresses and soft kisses against his skin.

He starts by kissing his lips, licking into his mouth as Buck sags against the pillows, his wrists going slack around Eddie’s neck as he begins to travel downward, stopping to press his lips to Buck’s throat, his sternum, his stomach, his side. Then he lifts his legs, leaving a trail of kisses along the inside of his thigh, before tucking Buck's legs around his waist.

He lowers himself, waiting for Buck’s assent before slowly pressing inside him, and Buck’s fingers coil in response, still hanging loosely behind Eddie’s neck. Eddie waits, wants to make sure he’s okay, but Buck is impatient, thrusting against him in response. Eddie gives in, plunging into the embrace as Buck’s biceps curl around him, holding him to his chest.

Eddie nears his finish, and then seems to find inspiration. Buck realizes that Eddie wants to mirror the dream that had put Buck on edge, as he lifts up onto his knees, forcing Buck’s arms over his headed and holding his wrists against the headboard. Buck hadn’t given him a script, but as he thrusts, Eddie’s mouth is spilling curses and affectionate mumblings interchangeably.

Buck bears down on him, and he hasn’t been touched, not yet, but inside him he feels Eddie sliding over his prostate, leaving him weak and pliant under Eddie’s attention. Eddie can see the need in his eyes, he must, because he releases his hands, using his freed hand to finally attend to Buck’s leaking cock. He synchronizes his thrusts to the flick of his wrists. Buck's hands curl against Eddie's hips, encouraging him, pushing him on. Buck can tell he’s holding himself off, waiting until he knows Buck is satisfied. 

The generosity of it does him in, and Buck is spilling over his own abdomen, just as Eddie’s hips stutter into him, the pressure of Buck contracting around him too much to withstand. Eddie slumps against him, chuckling fondly against his collar bone.

-

When Buck wakes, the sun is shining through the curtains onto Eddie’s tanned shoulders, and he wonders how only 24 hours ago he had felt the loss of a moment just like this. He can’t help himself, so he reaches out to touch him, and Eddie’s mouth turns into a smile against his fingertips before his lashes flicker open.

He extends his arm to pull Buck against his chest, and soon their limbs are tangled. They’d relived a few bits of Buck’s dream over the course of the night, and when Buck tucks his face into Eddie’s neck he can still smell his shampoo from the night before. Eddie is kissing him, soft wandering things across his face, before his lips hover over Buck’s, and his voice is a whisper, but Buck hears every word.

“Buck, I don't know about yours, but this is all of my dreams coming true.”

**Author's Note:**

> But what about the bunkbed you ask? Listen, they woke up and put it together, but you didn't need me to narrate that. And Chris loved it. Thanks for asking.


End file.
